digitaldawn_officialfandomcom-20200214-history
Hotaru Arahi
Hotaru Arahi (Arashi Hotaru 嵐蛍) is a sadistic member of The Order of the Dark Ecilpse '''and Ravemon's right hand. She's the Order's most offensive weapon, as her powers to take down an opponent. She's an inmortal vampire. Early life At the age of 16 (Around Middle Ages, 1200-1600 AD), The Order of the Dark Ecilpse observed Hotaru a as potential vampire, when she was still human, but were waiting until they she was older to change her. When frightened humans condemned Hotaru to cut off her head at the stake because of suspected witchcraft, but a boy called, Damon, intefered, saving her, but later, she was transformed into a vampire by him.Because of all the pain she passed through , Hotaru gained the power of torturing people by only watching them(mental illusionary pain) and the ability to create force fields to block her enemies. Then, Damon took her with him and Hotaru has since become one of the members of the Order of the Dark Eclipse. Hotaru lived in Roma in her teenager years until the age of 16, but it is unknown where she lived in her childhood. In Digital Dawn Hotaru appeared for the first time in chapter 3, after BlackAgumon attacked the Tamers. Because of her mysterious and dark personality,the Tamers suspected of her, especially Rika, who knew that the vampire was up to something from the beginning. Althought she seemed to be a sweet and friendly girl, she attacked Rika without reason.If it wasn't for Luna, Hotaru could have killed Rika, for their supernatural strength. Later, she appears along with Raremon and BlackAgumon and attacks the Tamers. It's also shown that she crushes on Henry, after Henry threatened her, she flirt with him: saying: ''Oh really? Those words are kind of rude, in the mouth of a cute guy!''' '', leaving him confused and then, she attacked him. It's also shown that she develops a rivalry to Luna, when she attacked her when Luna intefered. Then, she appears again in chapter 6, as she intefers in the fight between Calumon and BlackGatomon. But also, it's revealed that Joanne's dad was killed by Hotaru, when she was a kid. In the same chapter, it's reaveled that Hotaru is a vampire, that she caused the mysterious car accident in Shinjuku and she was controling Henry the whole time, after DemiDevimon bite him. Althought Luna was hurt after fighting against the controlled Henry, she stand LadyDevimon's attacks and thanks to this, she and Tigramon biomerged to Thronmon and defeated LadyDevimon Personality Hotaru is very dark and sadistic. She gets easily angered when she's provoked, and has a very deep and strong hatred for Luna after their first meeting in chapter 3. However, as she appears to be a sweet girl by smiling sarcastically, this confuses other characters, like Henry. She appears to worship Ravemon as she is very happy to be in his presence. She enjoys her powers, and the respect and fear that comes from her having them, and never wastes an opportunity to use them. Rika has a strong dislike for Hotaru, due to her sadism. But, despite her evil personality she seems to have a very loving relationship with BlackGatomon and BlackAgumon, as seen in chapters 3 and 6. Physical appearance Hotaru is described as tall with lank, dark green waist-long hair tied up in a high bun and pale skin to match it. She has a rather slim and androgynous figure. She has a face that is both angelic and sweet childlike, and lovely when animated. She has wide eyes, full lips, and a adultlike voice. Her eyes are ruby-red when she has recently fed, but they turn silver if she grows thirsty. She also uses smoky black eye shadow and black mascara for her eyes to combine with her pale skin. She's also shown wearing dark clothing, with fits with her personality. She generally uses, a a long-sleeved black dress with a hood, white stockings and black Mary Jane shoes.